Stealing Cinderella
by BarrelRacer13
Summary: PERCABETH  a song-fic about Percy and Annabeth, when Percy asked Annabeth's dad if he could take her hand. bad summery.


**This song has been driving me insane. I DO NOT OWN THE SONG. IT BELONGS TO CHUCK WICKS. **

**I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians either. Or else I'd be rich. **

PERCY'S POV

I knocked on the door, then stood back and waited for Annabeth's dad to answer it. While I waited, I nervously looked around at the wind chimes hanging on the porch, and remembered my first time at Luke's mom's house with Nico. This better be the right house. It had to be…Luke's mom died years ago. And Nico hasn't gotten lost since…..last week. Oh boy.

_came to see her daddy for sit down man to man  
>It wasn't any secret I'd be asking for her hand<br>I guess that's why he left me waiting in the living room by myself  
>with at least a dozen pictures of her sitting on a shelf<em>

Although only a few minutes passed, it felt like hours. Of course, when he did answer the door and let me in, he already knew what I was here for. I had called first, and told him I wanted to ask him something about Annabeth. And I knew he knew.

"I'll go get us something to drink." He said, before slowly walking out of the room. He was getting old. Well, I guess that's what happens. Besides, Annabeth was 28 now. I looked around, noticing all the pictures of Annabeth when she little. __

_She was playing Cinderella  
>She was riding her first bike<br>Bouncing on the bed and looking for a pillow fight  
>Running through the sprinkler with a big popsicle grin<br>Dancing with her dad, looking up at him  
>In her eyes I'm Prince Charming<br>But to him I'm just some fella  
>riding in and stealing Cinderella<em>

There were so many. Some of her jumping on the bed, in light blue pajamas (which reminded me of a picture that was floating around camp –that got everyone in trouble, by the way- of Hermes sleeping in pink pajamas with evil, rabid, purple vampire bunnies on them). Another had Annabeth running through a sprinkler, a huge grin on her face as she waves her arms in the water.__

_I leaned in towards those pictures to get a better look at one  
>When I heard a voice behind me say "Now, ain't she something, son?"<br>I said "Yes, she quite a woman"  
>and he just stared at me<br>Then I realized that in his eyes she would always be_

"There ain't any daughter better then her."

I jumped as her dad came back in, carrying two glasses of water. He put them on the coffee table as I continued to look at all the pictures. There was one of her and her Doberman that she said she had, back on our first quest. __

_Playing Cinderella  
>Riding her first bike<br>Bouncing on the bed and looking for a pillow fight  
>Running through the sprinkler with a big popsicle grin<br>Dancing with her dad, looking up at him  
>In her eyes I'm Prince Charming<br>But to him I'm just some fella  
>riding in and stealing Cinderella<em>

"She certainly is amazing." I stated, looking at a pretty bad drawing of Annabeth and her dad holding hands. It was like the ones you see in movies and cartoons. The people are a weird color, they're not colored in, the sun is blue, the sky is red, all that random coloring stuff.

"She is. And you make her happy."__

_He slapped me on the shoulder  
>then he called her in the room<br>when she threw her arms around him  
>that's when I could see it too<br>_

When she called into the room, and she hugged her dad, I couldn't help but remember all the stupid storied I had to read in school. All the different stories about princesses. How they all had a flaw, and then were perfect. But the only flaw I could find in Annabeth was that there were no suitable nicknames for her that wouldn't cause her to kill me. __

_She was Playing Cinderella  
>Riding her first bike<br>Bouncing on the bed and looking for a pillow fight  
>Running through the sprinkler with a big popsicle grin<br>Dancing with her dad, looking up at him  
>If he gives me a hard time<br>I can't blame the man  
>I'm the one who's stealing Cinderella<em>

And still to this day, I can't believe how her dad was fine with me marrying her. She was the perfect princess. And I was simply the un-rich and most certainly not perfect boy who stole her from him. I stole the modern day Helen.

**I was GOING to say 'Cinderella' at the end, but then thought of how in the myth of Paris and Helen, how they said Helen was the prettiest mortal women, and then thought I should use that instead.**

**Also, I have a poll! Please vote on it!**


End file.
